


The Angel's Fall

by bzarcher



Series: Corruption [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon-Typical Violence, Consentacles, Corruption, Demons, Devil Mercy, Dubious Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic dubious consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monsters, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Post-Recall, Smut, Surprisingly Tender for the subject matter, Tentacle Monster Moira, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: When Angela Ziegler finds herself down, out, and injured during an Overwatch mission, she has no idea that an old friend was waiting for just such an opportunity...or what could come from it.





	The Angel's Fall

Angela Ziegler fell to her knees and grit her teeth as she tried not to cry out from the pain.

She’d been in the field as Mercy for an operation against Talon. Against her better judgement, perhaps, but Winston’s appeal for help had been so _genuine_ , and he was right when he’d asked her who else would try to do something.

Certainly the local police here in Ilios barely had the ability to deal with a few of the grunts that Talon had sent out. Some of the braver ones had been foolish enough to try intercepting Reaper, and the ones who hadn’t died at his hands had quickly been picked off by sniper fire.

Angela had done what she could to treat the injured police and civilians when she wasn’t flitting between the members of her team, but far too many had been beyond her help.  

And then…

She grimaced as she remembered the searing pain in her side as she was hit while flying above the battlefield, the lurch as one of the hard light wing assemblies had failed, the dizzying spin as she’d plummeted to the ground, and the bone jarring impact with the side of a building before she finally reached the ground.

Her staff had been bent almost in half by her crash landing, and the control halo and its integrated communications array was shattered.

The good news was that the nanosurgeons in her system had already repaired the internal injuries from the bullet and a laundry list of blunt force trauma she’d suffered in the crash, but it still left her aching and sore.

Mercy could heal almost anything - but Angela was all too aware that it would still _hurt._

Still, even if she couldn’t reach her team over the comms, she knew they would need her help. Angela gritted her teeth against the lingering pain and pushed herself to her feet, trying not to cry out and attract any more Talon attention as she followed the sounds of gunfire.

She’d managed perhaps six slow, shuffling steps forward before she fell again, frustrated curses hissing out of her lips.

“You seem in need of aid,” a low voice purred out of the shadows. Velvet words wrapped in a Dubliner accent that made a part of Angela thrill even as the rest of her stiffened with anger.

She reached for what was left of her staff and used it to help lever herself to a kneeling position before she turned as best as she could to look for the source of those sweetly poisoned words. “I’m sure I could use some assistance, but I would prefer it from anyone but you.”

“Anyone?” Moira’s voice seemed to be coming from every angle, every syllable surrounding her as they bounced off cobblestone streets and the stucco and brick buildings. “I think that if Gabriel had been the one to find you, you’d quickly be wishing for my...attentions.”

That _damned_ arrogance again. That unshakable confidence that Angela had found so attractive, even when she’d known how dangerous this woman was. The air of self assurance that gave Angela a little pang of want despite herself.

Particularly when she realized that Moira had a _point_.

“I suppose…it could be worse.”

Her free hand came down to rest against her hip, and to her dismay Angela realized the holster for her pistol was empty. It must have been thrown free when she’d hit the ground.

 _Damn_.

Moira didn’t seem to notice - or perhaps she’d known Angela was practically defenseless this whole time, and was just hiding her amusement at the situation.

“Indeed. Better me than quite a few - especially Lacroix. I suspect she’d just put a bullet in you and have done.”

Angela grimaced at the thought of the woman she’d once known, however briefly. The gentle dancer with the warm laugh who had hung off her husband’s arm at holiday parties and diplomatic functions was long dead, and the murderous spider left in her wake certainly wouldn’t have offered her anything she’d call help.

“So,” Moira said as she finally appeared before her in a burst of black smoke. “Let me help you, Doctor?”

Angela gave a reluctant nod, and tried not to think too deeply about the way Moira’s eyes lit up. “Brilliant. Stay just like that…” Her lips turned up into a sardonic little smirk. “This won’t hurt a bit.”

She closed her eyes as she heard the biotic pack Moira wore beginning to churn, anticipating the cool spray of Moira’s adaptation of her technology, the momentary discomfort as her lingering injuries were mended.

What happened instead was...curious. A sensation of warmth, as if she’d been out sunbathing on the island’s sandy beaches instead of fighting in the town above. A feeling like pleasantly warm water washing over her, slowly spreading from her head down through her chest.

“Moira, what are you…?”

Her eyes opened with a gasp as the warmth seemed to pool in her chest, then began to spread rapidly, as if it had somehow entered her bloodstream and was being carried through her with every beat of her heart, leaving a pleasant tingling sensation in its wake.

Moira was standing even closer, her hair seeming to catch fire in the afternoon light, a strange red radiance emanating from the projectors at her wrists and hands that Angela didn’t recognize. It didn’t conform to any of the technology she’d developed with Overwatch or Blackwatch, and certainly nothing the geneticist had used since she’d become part of Talon…

Moira laughed again, and Angela felt like the sound was sending shivers of pleasure down her spine, the intensity almost as shocking as the pain she’d been in.

“I’m here to improve your condition,” she said with a droll little smile, then winked before she began to bathe her in that crimson warmth again.

“I... _oh…_ ”

The warmth was washing away her pain, and the pleasant tingle was growing with each heartbeat, as if every nerve in her body was being rejuvenated, her whole body feeling lighter. It was as if she was floating on a cloud, mixed with the best parts of sitting in a sauna, and it made Angela’s mind grow hazy, drifting away from her earlier misgivings.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve hoped for us to be in this situation?” Moira shook her head, her exasperation clear. “I’ve had such plans for the longest time, Angela.”

Angela wanted nothing more than to hear Moira keep talking. To let her soothe the last of her pains away and while away the hours with pleasantries, just as they used to. “Longest time…?”

“I came seeking an equal,” Moira explained. “Someone with the same drive to discover, to _know_. A companion, not just in the lab, but to be at my side _forever_.”

“Forever…?” Angela thought that sounded...well. It sounded _lovely_ , but it also seemed...wrong? No one lived forever, after all. Even all of her work couldn’t guarantee that.

Moira gave a little hum of agreement as she brought her hands apart, and the energy stopped flowing. “That’s right. My...consort, you might say.” Her smile seemed to hold a thousand secrets. As if it was funny for reasons that no one else could understand. “With a few...adjustments, of course.”

“Of course,” Angela agreed in a voice that was just shy of a drunken stupor. She just felt so _relaxed_ , even after the beam had faded away. She looked up at Moira and felt a swell of her old adoration again. Such a gorgeous woman. Such a _fascinating_ mind. How had she ever let her get away?

A little voice in the back of her mind tried to get her attention, to make her remember the horrible things Moira had done. The way she’d stolen her work and _bastardized_ it, the way she’d twisted Gabriel, but the longer she stared up into Moira’s mismatched eyes, the less it all seemed to matter.

Moira seemed to realize the moment her resistance broke completely, lowering herself down to share a long and surprisingly tender kiss.

“My dearest angel. Would you be mine?”

Angela felt as if she was falling through the air again, spinning round and round despite knowing she was kneeling on solid ground. “I always was,” she murmured with something a bit like awe in her voice. “Since the first day we met, Moira...I was always yours.”

Moira drew herself up with an air of grave formality that didn’t quite seem to fit the occasion, but Angela found it strangely captivating all the same. “Well then. Shall we begin?”

Angela nodded, that feeling of lightness still swirling through her mind, carrying away any thoughts that were not centered around doing what Moira wished.

“Grand…” Moira reached out with her scarred and twisted hand, the long nails gently pressing into her skin as she cupped Angela’s chin, brushing the thumb against her mouth.

Angela groaned softly as she captured the digit with her lips, the sudden urge to please filling her as she began to suckle, sliding her tongue against the cool skin.

Moira shivered, her eyes going hooded as she hummed with approval. “Such a _good_ girl…”

“Mmhmm,” Angela hummed, finally letting go with one last happy sigh.

The noise of the battle had faded away some time ago. That tiny piece of her that clung to lucidity wondered if anyone from Overwatch was trying to find her, or if Talon was deliberately keeping them away by moving their attack deeper into the town.

 _They may not even know I’m still alive_ , she realized with a shiver of alarm that broke through her pleasurable haze.

“Shhh,” Moira soothed as she stroked her hair. “Soft now, lovely. There’s nothing you need to worry about.”

“Winston,” she objected weakly. “Lena, Fareeha, Satya…”

“Don’t worry your head over them.” Moira was looking down at her again, and Angela felt her fears recede as she stared into her eyes. “I have you now, Angela. I will _always_ be there.”

“Always…”

“Yes,” Moira assured her with a firm nod. “Now...just relax, angel, and enjoy this.”

As she spoke, Angela watched something at Moira’s shoulders move. Tubes that she had thought were parts of her biotic pack slid off, seemingly of their own accord, stretching and expanding into black and purple striped tentacles that began to wave in the air.

Angela blinked, her head tilting as she followed their motion. “I thought you discarded that design. Impractical…” She giggled as she suddenly recalled one of the memos that had gone back and forth while Moira was discussing ‘adaptations’ of the Valkyrie suit for other uses. “People kept calling them obscene.”

Moira chuckled along with her, reaching up to give one of the tentacles a loving caress. “Obscene? Perhaps. But these are no design...they’re _me_ , Angela. Hidden behind technology for those who would struggle with knowing the truth.” There was a gleam in her eyes Angela didn’t quite understand as Moira looked down at her. A hungry, lustful look that made something in her core burn with need.

“As to impractical...I’ll let you be the judge of that.”

Two of the tentacles snaked out to wrap around her arms, their grasp surprisingly warm even through the torn material of her suit, while the third wrapped supportingly around her waist.

The fourth tentacle, though, was hanging between them as if it was waiting for something, the tip turning an odd violet shade, and Angela could almost swear it seemed to be _thickening_.

“Are you ready to be remade, Angela?” Moira’s voice was hushed and filled with a strange intimacy. “Are you ready to Become?”

The tentacles wrapped around her seemed to grow warmer, reminding her of the earlier treatment Moira had given her, and any objections were washed away on gentle waves of tingling pleasure.

“Yes, Moira...yes!”

Angela closed her eyes and let her head tip back, her mouth dropping open almost instinctively as the final tentacle came to her at last. The violet tip carried a strange taste as it smoothly pushed past her lips, like sweet honey that had been mixed with tar. A bitter, almost burnt aftertaste lingered, but as the tentacle brushed over her tongue Angela found herself craving it, like the salty licorice she sometimes enjoyed.

She groaned her happiness around the thickness that was filling her mouth, and she heard Moira’s breath hitch in response, a scrape of boots against the ground as she steadied herself.

“I will _rebuild_ you,” Moira said in such a low, hungry voice that it was nearly a growl, and as the tentacle in her mouth throbbed Angela could feel herself growing more and more aroused for her, beginning to fellate the organ and opening her eyes to see Moira’s pale face grow flushed and ruddy with desire.

Moira’s skin wasn’t just flushed, she realized with increasing curiosity. It seemed those same shades of purples, blacks, and greys from the tentacles were coming out in her skin, like the mottling of a reptile’s hide, while her eyes seemed almost to glow with intensity as they grew a bit larger, the already sharp, almost androgynous lines of her face growing sharper.

“You _see_ now,” Moira murmured before she let out a long low moan of pleasure. “Haven’t I always told you…” Her hands came up to caress her shoulders, squeezing reassuringly as her tentacles constricted and flexed against her. “One day I would reveal the truth?”

Angela didn’t really understand what she meant, and she found she didn’t care. All she wanted was to keep basking in pleasure as she took Moira as deep into herself as she could, loving and attending her as she’d always wanted, but never allowed herself to act upon.

Moira’s head fell back with a keening cry as another throb ran through the tentacle that linked them, and it drew back until just a few inches of the tip was between her lips, keeping Angela from gagging when a thick, pungent substance began to burst from it.

For a moment it was like she was choking on tar, coating her throat and mouth, filling her sinuses, leaving her no way to breathe. A moment of pure animal panic gripped her as she thrashed against the tentacles that now had her firmly in their grip, but almost as soon as the fear had reached its peak, it began to ebb.

The substance filling her was still dark and thick, but as she forced herself to swallow Angela realized the taste was becoming more and more pleasant. As she took another swallow, she felt a blinding ecstacy flash through her, and after the next throbbing load coated her mouth she realized she was breathing quite easily, her chest rising and falling in a smooth, steady rhythm as she milked Moira for every drop of the sweet ichor she could take.

“That’s it,” Moira breathed, her body shaking with pleasure and anticipation. “Good...yes...yes, my Angel...take all of me...take every last bit!”

Angela felt as if her whole body was throbbing in time with each breath, the delicious darkness spreading through every drop of her blood, every fiber of her muscle, every branch of her nerves.

The tentacle finally withdrew, spent and noticeably slimmer. Angela smirked, and when she licked her lips with satisfaction the pale petals she’d coated with a simple lip balm earlier in the day had transformed to a deep blood red, with just the hint of black at the edges.

She shuddered as the blackness filled her core, a sudden awareness of just how turned on she was flashing through her before an orgasm that seemed to sweep through her entire body made her vision go white.

 _More,_ she tried to beg Moira, to beg the strange substance that was blending into her very soul, but the only thing that passed her lips was another gasp of pleasure as her legs gave way.

“I have you,” Moira promised as the tentacles caught her weight and kept her from collapsing, then slowly began to lift her up until she was suspended in the air, staring into those beautifully inhuman eyes. “Just let it happen. Just enjoy the chance to be who you truly are…”

Another pulse of pleasure left Angela feeling as if her bones had begun to melt and stretch, her head sagging as if it was too heavy to hold up.

There was a curious sensation that _should_ have alarmed her as she realized her knee joints _were_ melting and reshaping themselves, as if everything was being carefully reversed, and her toes blended into something more solid, the boots and leggings of her old suit ripping beneath her new flesh.

She felt her thick and cloven hooves form, her calves tilting and lengthening to better support the transformed feet, her thighs rubbing against each other as her hips became just a touch broader to accommodate her new gait.

Next there came an oddly binding, constricting feeling from her chest, as if her perfectly fitted Valkyrie suit and the underglove beneath had suddenly shrunk. Angela was filled with the urge to tear and tug it apart and free herself, and Moira seemed to understand, the tentacle wrapped around one arm sliding away.

Her razor sharp nails cut into the armored material of her breastplate and tore it apart like cardboard, splitting it until her torso burst from it like a butterfly leaving the cocoon. Her bust felt slightly larger now, but so did the rest of the muscles beneath, swelling with new strength and growth, her rose colored nipples pebbled in the cool air in contrast to the gooseflesh that rose on her alabaster skin.

There was a ripping sound as Moira tore away the rest of her old suit’s back and flight harness and threw it to the ground, just in time for her deltoid and infraspinatus muscles to warp and part for the new bone structure that was sprouting through her skin. Muscles and sinew wrapped themselves around each carpus and phalanx until her new wings had fully developed, the burning feathers flaring and flexing in the air for the first time as she cried out from the ecstasy of her rebirth.

The transformations left her shivering with new awareness, and as she blinked her eyes it felt as if she could see _so_ much more than before. As if Moira had pulled back a curtain that she’d never known was there.

“So _beautiful_ ,” Moira breathed in something very much like awe. “Such perfection…”

Angela laughed with delight, then shuddered as she felt a growing pressure at the temples and sides of her head. It felt as if her skull was trying to split itself open and after a moment she realized that was, in fact, what was basically happening.

The tension built until it was nearly unbearable, then broke with the sound of tearing flesh as dark ridged horns pushed their way through her scalp, blood coating the sharply curving tips and smearing down to the base, while smaller, jagged protrusions of obsidian tipped bone pierced their way through her skin above her eyebrows, and her once white-blonde hair was darkened to a lustrous black.

“Ahhhhhh,” she sighed with relief, only to feel another pushing sensation at the base of her spine.

_Oh, of course. How silly of me to think I would be complete without that!_

The broad tip of her tail split the leggings she’d been wearing as it slashed through the fabric, and the appendage grew and flexed as she tested the range of motion, her mind quickly adjusting to the new sensations and inputs.

Angela blinked again and her irises glowed with violet light, the world revealed to her as never before.

She looked at Moira and saw the eldritch overlain by the mundane - the supernatural carefully bound within science, both breathtakingly beautiful in their own ways.

All around her she could sense death and loss, conflict and triumph, those who were rejoicing in life or crying out for relief.

“So,” Moira purred as the tentacles slipped away, her eyes filled with unapologetic desire. “Have you found yourself, angel?”

“Oh yes,” Angela assured her as she glided gently to the ground, her tail swishing slowly with satisfaction as she took her first steps on cloven feet. “But I think ‘angel’ may not be quite the correct name any longer…”

Moira huffed a laugh as her tentacles slowly folded themselves back into the biotic pack, disguising her true nature once again. “Ahh, but how beautiful a devil you make, my love.”

Angela slid her tail up Moira’s side as she came close, delighting in the way she shivered before she kissed her hard and hungry, burning with the need to claim Moira just as she had claimed her.

She understood now that Moira had always been a creature of corruption, likely sent to spread woe and discord, but what they had...that was something truly special.

“You knew what I could become,” she asked as they finally broke the kiss. “Didn’t you?”

“From the moment I saw you,” Moira confirmed. “And I have wanted you by my side ever since.”

“Then I suppose it’s only right that I dress the part,” Angela said with a teasing smile, fluttering backwards before she called the bent and broken staff to her hand. “After all, what they would see now, they’d hardly understand.”

Moira raised an eyebrow, her grin promising so much more to come in the days ahead. “All in good time, mm?”

Angela hummed with amusement as she found power at her very fingertips, repairing and reshaping her staff with a thought, transforming it from the angelically styled tool it had been to a wicked symbol of pleasure and torment, able to harm just as easily as it had once healed.

Red leather greaves wrapped around her new legs, while the tattered remnants of her old suit that still clung to her body rippled and bubbled, transforming to shapely hellfire red leathers accented with gold and greys, her old Valkyrie and medic symbols replaced with brands of Darkness.

Her wings were hidden beneath sheathes of armor, as if this was simply a perversion of her old suit, but after a moment’s thought Angela decided to leave the tail.

After all, a girl had to have _some_ accessories.

“So,” she asked Moira after she turned a little midair pirouette. “Where do we go from here? Talon? Oasis? Or did you have something more in mind?”

“Oasis for now,” Moira answered as she offered her hand. “I should enjoy showing you the fruits of my latest research...and it is probably best for you to ‘lie low’ for a time to explain your transformation.”

“Ah, yes,” Angela agreed after she’d considered that for a moment. “After all, who would believe us if we told them the truth?”

“Indeed,” Moira chuckled, and Angela couldn’t help but think how _good_ it felt to hear her laugh again. Almost as good as she thought it would be to hear her scream in pleasure once they had some more time alone.

“So we’ll have a little sabbatical,” Angela mused as they reached a Talon flyer that Moira opened with keyfob she’d kept concealed in her robes. “But what happens after that?”

“After that?” Moira smiled as she offered Angela a hand up into the flyer, away from Overwatch, away from the battle, away from petty mortal life. “That’s the beauty of it. After that...is _anything we want_.”

As the door shut behind them, Angela decided she rather liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a one shot and then sprung a bit of a plot...expect more soon!


End file.
